


Christmas at Honda House

by JustLyra



Series: There are only two of them. Thankfully. [3]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one off Christmas reprisal of EE. Dani and Alex's first Christmas at Honda House.</p><p>(Be warned, there's considerably more kink & sex than there is plot!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas at Honda House

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone x

"Because I'm the _kid_?" Alex huffed.

As Marc laughed Dani gave Alex a sharp look, "Because you're the **tallest**..."

"Oh..." Cheeks turning pink, Alex bit his lip, reaching for the star in Dani's hand, "Sorry..."

Checking his watch Marc nudged Alex with his elbow, "Get on with it Princess Huffy, I've got somewhere to be!"

"Where?"

Taking his turn to go red Marc shook his head, "Star on tree little brother, come on..."

"Can't keep the pretty lady waiting," Alex laughed at Marc's cheeks reddening further, he and Dani never tiring of teasing him about his crush on Louise from the cafe just down from their house. Both of them secretly proud of him for finally asking her out on a date. Reaching on his tip toes, the Christmas tree taller than any of them had expected, he fixed the gold star into place on the top, "Our very first Christmas tree..."

Arm snaking around Alex's waist as the younger man stepped back Dani sighed in soft contentment, "Our first Christmas at Honda House."

"Right," Marc grabbed his wallet from the unit, "I shall leave you two to your soppy firsts..."

"Try not make your first time with Louise too soppy," Alex laughed as Marc's middle finger was flicked behind his back, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Dani laughed softly, waiting until Marc was out of earshot, "That doesn't rule out much."

"Hey!" Blushing at Dani's tilted head look Alex giggled, "I suppose..."

"What was all that about with the star?"

"Nothing," Alex shrugged, sighing softly when Dani simply raised his eyebrows to wait for a better answer than _nothing_ , "It's just... The house stuff. Sometimes I just feel a bit like the kid of the house."

Moving in front of Alex, both arms going around his waist, Dani shook his head, "You really think I'd have done what I did to you last night if I thought of you as a kid?"

"Suppose not..." Resting his forehead down on Dani's, his cock twitching in his jeans at the memory of Dani's tongue licking him open, deft fingers toying with his balls until Alex was so close to the edge the simple feeling of Dani' cock pushing into him pushed him over the edge, Alex bit his lip, "Sorry."

Leaning up, pressing a gentle kiss to Alex's mouth, Dani smiled gently, "The minute you turn 20 we'll sort the house ownership out three ways. It's a simple legality, not a reflection on you."

"I know," Snuggling into Dani's shoulder, always loving the way he felt like the one being wrapped up despite being the taller, Alex nodded, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just talk to me when something is bothering you," Pressing a kiss to Alex's head, Dani took a deep breath, sighed slowly, and moved his mouth to Alex's ear, "You know this is probably the last time we have the place to ourselves completely before the relatives arrive...."

"It is," Moulding around Dani, low hiss escaping his mouth when Dani's hands slipped under the waistband of his jeans, fingers digging into his arse cheeks, Alex whimpered slightly at the sensation as Dani's fingers wandered into his crack, " _Dani_..."

Index finger resting against Alex's hole, infuriatingly still, Dani smiled, dirty glint in his eye, "I think we should make the most of it. Let's go upstairs, open one of your Christmas presents and have ourselves some fun while you don't have to try and stay quiet..."

"I thought we were saving Christmas presents..."

Dani laughed, "You really don't want to open this one with your parents and grandparents here..."

*

"What do you think? Do you like it?" Running his hand over Alex's cheek, thumb brushing over his stretched lips, Dani smiled at the nod from Alex, "I thought you would..."

On his knees, naked, next to their bed Alex pressed his forehead onto Dani's knee, taking a momentary break to get his breathing under control. His body had been trembling ever since the moment he opened the black box. The move to their own place, having a space to play and keep their things, had allowed them to develop the kinky side of their relationship even more, but the ring gag, something Alex had seen in a porn movie and instantly liked, wasn't something he'd expected to see. Lifting it from the box, the soft leather in his hand, his cock had hardened quickly, especially when he realised the ring was big enough, just, for Dani's cock to slide through.

Lifting his head, slightly bothered by the drool on his chin, Alex looked at Dani, eyes wide, but not scared, and nodded.

"Sure?"

Nodding again Alex shuffled to his knees, his hands free for this first attempt, and hovered his mouth over Dani, the older man swearing at the hot breath and dribble over his cock. Dani's hand in his hair, kindly and not pushing, Alex lowered his head, letting Dani's cock slide through the ring over his tongue, not able to suck in the same way as normal, the instant feeling of no control making him moan low in his throat. Bobbing his head a few times, getting used to the sensations, Alex sat back on his heels, eyes amused at the string of swearing that fell from Dani as the hot, wet heat left him, "Hngaa hasihhdy."

"Was that _'I'm ready'_?" Dani's eyes were locked on Alex's face, his dark eyes even darker than normal.

Nodding, Alex's eyes were wide, honest, and almost begging, the tip of his cock, bobbing around his stomach, red and leaking already.

"Ok, get on the bed, head towards the bottom..."

Fetching the rest of things needed to play out their latest fantasy Dani watched as Alex placed himself on the bed, resting on his hands and knees, his eyes almost black as they looked over to Dani, drool on his chin, noises escaping him as he locked onto the items in Dani's hand, waiting and wondering.

*

"Good boy..." Rubbing his hand over the angry, red mark on Alex's arse, Dani stepped back to admire the view. On his hands and knees, mouth still held open by the ring, tears and drool on his face, arse cheeks reddened by Dani's hand and the paddle Alex looked a beautiful sight, his ankles held apart by a shiny chrome spreader bar, clipped to the straps secured to their bed permanantly, hidden from view under the mattress. Along with the new gag the new bar holding his hands and neck in place made him look even prettier, moving in front of Alex, palming his own aching cock, Dani sighed, Alex's hand held apart (and to the bed) by an almost identical chrome bar, the T bar part stretching up, the leather collar wrapping around his neck, holding him so that his back arched beautifully and his mouth was held at perfect height for Dani, "You look just beautiful like this...."

Sliding himself into Alex's mouth, one hand in the younger man's hair and the other brushing over his jaw, giving gentle reassurance, Dani bit his own lip at being surrounded by the heat again. Pushing himself over Alex's tongue, then back out, Dani pushed himself in a tiny bit deeper with each shallow thrust, until he locked eyes with Alex, found the permission granted and pushed himself in completely, hitting Alex's throat each time. The grunting sounds, Alex long-since trained out of gagging, and tightness around him drew more swearing from Dani as they build up to the moment they'd talked so much about.  Eyes locked on Alex's Dani nodded, letting the younger man know what was to come, pushing himself in again, completely in and holding, feeling the heat and wet and hot tighten around him before pulling out, letting Alex catch his breath before pushing in again. In and out and hold, in and out and hold, fingers of both hands finding Alex's hair and gripping tight, trying to rock him despite the restraints, until Dani could feel his balls tighten and his pace increased until he pulled back, hand wrapped around himself and the explosion covering Alex's face. Some in his mouth, some over his beautiful high, and flushed, cheeks and some mingling with the saliva on his chin.

Moving, wordlessly, around behind Alex, the younger man still gasping for breath, Dani wrapped his hand around Alex's cock, quickly pumping him over the edge. Wiping his cum covered hand on Alex's back, Alex moaning loud as he felt the stickiness on his back, Dani pulled a loud, unintelligible, wail from him as he pushed two slicked fingers into Alex's sensitive hole. Not giving him any time to recover Dani crooked his fingers, finding the spot that made Alex's work flash bright white, and nudged against it time after time after time until Alex's babbling was just noise.

Lining his regained hardness up against Alex's entrance, the younger man verging on the edge of orgasm again, Dani leant up to unsnap the gag, a litany of pleas and profanities instantly falling from Alex's mouth as the metal ring hit the mattress, "Ready?"

"Da..."

Losing his reply in a loud scream Alex's body felt on fire as Dani filled him in one thrust, the angle meaning Dani's balls slapped against his own. Feeling the bruises form as Dani's fingers gripped onto his hips tight Alex felt himself falling over the edge, his cock merely brushed by Dani's hand, cum spilling onto the sheet.

"Fuckfuckfuck..."

Alex wailed, Dani's cock still pounding into him, repeatedly bashing his prostate, as the older man fucked him hard. Completely restrained by the metal bars and soft leather cuffs Alex could do nothing, but wait, let Dani use him, his mind swirling and exploding at all the words spilling from Dani's mouth, the feeling of one of Dani's fingers pushing in next to his cock, making promises or threats about one day stretching Alex enough to accommodate Dani _and_ his favourite dildo at the same time.

Feeling Dani's pace increase, Alex closed his eyes, hair being pulled from his scalp by Dani's hand, the other slapping down on Alex's arse again, waiting until the loud growl and feeling the warm wetness burst inside him.

*

"Easy..." Pressing Alex's back against the wall Dani steadied the trembling younger man, waiting for him to steady before reaching for the soap, "You ok?"

Nodding, words still difficult, Alex dropped his head onto Dani's shoulder, letting his lover wash the stickiness from him, wincing slightly as Dani's hands and the soft sponge brushed over his crack, "Sensitive."

"I know..." One tight arm around Alex's waist as the other washed him, Dani pressed him against the wall again, "Ok?"

Balancing against the wall, nodding again, Alex watched as Dani quickly washed himself, his eyes always on Alex, one arm ready to shoot out and catch him if needed, making Alex smile at the feeling of safety and love.

"Come on you..." Stepping out to grab a towel, wrapping it around Alex, Dani smiled, "Merry Christmas Lex..."

Soft, gentle kiss, Dani's lips almost ghosting over his, Alex smiled, sleep pulling at him, "Merry Christmas Dani."


End file.
